When Work gets in the Way
by Orton'sGirl1126
Summary: When Melina comes back from an "injury" creative puts her in a story-line with her EX what will happen when work gets in the way? Sorry for the sucky summary.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As she started into the front door of her old work all she could think about was him and if she would see him. It's been over a year since they last seen each other, and she's been keeping a secret, a very big secret that can cause him to hate her forever. This wasn't the kind of thing that you would keep from the person you love, but when it's a time in their life that they barely have time for you, you hide things to make up for the pain that they are causing. The reason she was back because she was now off of medical leave from her "injury" and was ready to come back to the WWE. A minute after she walked through the door her boss's assistant called her to go into Stephanie McMahon's office to talk about her return.

When she walked into the office the first person she sees is a man about 6'4 with caramel colored skin standing in front of Stephanie's desk and her heart dropped to her stomach and she starts to turn around and walk out when she hears Stephanie call her name so she stops and turns back around saying "I'm sorry I didn't know that someone was with you I'll be out in the waiting room when-" Stephanie stops her and says "No I want you in here to learn the details of you working with Randy Orton in a few segments on RAW when you come back next week."

" I'm not sure about that with the history we have." Melina states. "I don't care about the past I care about making money and I see you two as the new WWE power couple! So your differences are going to have to get over themselves or your both out of a job." "Okay then I guess that we can have dinner tonight and talk about it and get back to you in the morning." Randy says "Okay I'll see you two in the morning 8a.m. sharp, you are dismissed."

As they walked out of Steph's office she could feel Randy's eyes on her back so she stopped in the waiting room so they could talk. "I can meet you at nine I have to pick up… a friend, I'll probably bring him with me, we can meet at the Chinese restaurant we went to on our first date see you later." Then she left before he could say anything so she could go pick up her son and get dressed for this date that they were having later that night.

When she picked up RJ from her mom's house he was filthy, so she rushed him home and put him directly into the bath tub so she could get ready herself. When she got there she was hoping for him not to be there so she could prepare herself but that was not the case. He was already there waiting for her with his head down like something was wrong. He didn't even look at her until she sat down and RJ started to cry.

"Who's this little guy?" Randy asked "Umm this is RJ he's six months old." Melina said slowly. "RJ huh? What does that stand for?" He asked. "Um it stands for Randall Orton Jr.…" she said just below a whisper. "What did you say?" He asked. "Um I said it stands for Randall Orton Jr." She say so he can hear her.

"What do you mean Randall Orton Jr.? He ask "I mean he's our son." "How did this happen, I mean we haven't had sex since that night at John's party over a year ago." "Well remember you took one of John's condoms that night and it broke because it was too small." She says "Yea I pulled out though." He states "Yea but you do know that pre-cum does contain sperm right?" she tells him. "I did not know that but now I do… can I hold him?" He asks "Yeah" she says as a she hands him RJ who has a binky in his mouth. "I think that he has your eyes." She says as he starts to look into them and see the resemblance. "Yeah I think so too." He says smugly as RJ drifts to sleep.

Hours pass and they just sit there in silence, him pondering if he should ask why she didn't tell him about RJ when she found out, her hoping that he could just let her explain before he got angry with her reasoning. "So Mel, why didn't you tell me about him earlier?" Randy asked " For a while before we broke up I didn't feel well and one day after we broke up I was at my parents' house and I got really light-headed and passed out. So they took me to the hospital. When I awoke I was told that I was four months pregnant. They also said that because I had been wrestling through the first trimester of the pregnancy that it would be high risk and I would be on strict bed rest. Another thing that the said was that the reason that I wasn't showing was because of the fact that he was pressing into my spine at the back of my uterus, and because the muscle wall of my abdomen was very thick." She explained to him

**Cliff hanger I'm sorry guys but that's the first chapter hope you like it please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or characters in this story WWE does. **

**Chapter 2**

The next day Melina met Randy for breakfast with RJ. He hadn't missed much in RJ's life but is glad to be there now. "Good morning." Randy said as Melina walked into the diner he was waiting for her at. "Morning, you think you could take RJ for a second? He's been up since 4:30 this morning and I haven't gotten any sleep since then." She asked "Yeah I'll take him I got you your usual so we don't have to wait to order. Here comes the waiter now." Randy said as she handed him RJ so she could eat and they could go into work. "What do you usually feed him now? He's not eating baby-food yet right?" Randy asks her. "Yes he is still on a bottle, but he eats some applesauce." She replied "Okay" He replied as he started to play with RJ. "Okay I'm finished we can head to the office now." Said Melina as she finished

Soon they were on their way to their meeting with Stephanie McMahon. When they arrived at the office Stephanie was waiting for them at the door. "So this s the famous baby that was almost a complete surprise to everyone in the WWE. Can I hold him?" She asks Melina who just took him out of his car seat. "Yes you can." She said as she handed RJ to her. "Oh so even Steph knew before I did that's fantastic." He mumbled. "What did you say Ran?" Mel asked him. "I didn't say anything Mel." He replied to her "Okay" She said "So Steph, when s this storyline going to start?" Randy asks "I have the scripts right here for you to look at and review and tell me if there is anything that you are not comfortable with for the time being and we'll see what we can do to fix the problem. You can go now, call me if we need to have another meeting." Steph said "Okay, no problem we'll see you at RAW Monday." Randy said "Okay I'll see you there, goodbye." Stephanie said as she got a phone call and shut the door.

"So even Steph knew that he was here but you couldn't tell me?" Randy asked as Melina got into the passenger seat. "I didn't tell her my doctors at the hospital in Pittsburgh called and told her the situation and she gave me the leave of absence that I needed at the time." She answered truthfully. They didn't talk until they reached Melina's house twenty minutes later. "So, why didn't you just contact me, and tell me everything was fine? I was so worried that it took Hunter convincing creative to give me a title shot so that I wouldn't take a leave of absence to come find you and make sure that you were ok. I was so in love with you, scratch that I'm still in love with you and I've never stopped. So it confuses me when I think about why you didn't tell me. Didn't you love me too?" Randy asked as he put RJ into his crib. "I was scared, we hadn't talked and we had that huge fight, I was scared when you started calling so I moved in with my mom. Then all of the stuff with me not knowing that I was pregnant happened and RJ came and I don't know I just-" "It's okay I understand let's just move on from this whole thing okay" Randy said interrupting her "Okay" Mel answered back.

"I think that we should try to start over, you know?" Randy asks "I don't know if that would be a good idea…we didn't leave our last relationship on a good note and we can't put him through that, I won't put him through that at any point in his life." Mel states "Ok, how about we try it one last time and if it doesn't work out we could just co-parent RJ throughout his life. And if you want we could just be friends." "Ok I guess that we could try one more time but I will leave you if you ever d to me what you did last time…I might even have to kill you…" Then she bursts out laughing as they walk to the door. "Do you really think that you could kill me?" Randy asks curiously "Well my dad has taught me how to shoot a 50 cal. Sniper Rifle and Semi-Automatic handgun. So you decide." "You really think that you are faster than the Viper himself? Hahaha I don't think so." Randy boast "We can go to the gun range before we leave tomorrow. Unless your scared." Mel wages "Ok your on tomorrow at 10:30am." Randy says as he walks out the door " Ok get some sleep." Mel yells as she slightly slams the door in his face.

**The next morning**

Randy knocks on the door and he soon hears footsteps coming to the door and son Melina's mother comes to the door. "Well hello , how are you doing?" He ask

**Cliff hanger! Sorry guys therapy has been hectic and I just got back to school so I'll try to update in a little less than a month maybe it all depends on my up coming schedule. But I'll talk to you guys next time!**


End file.
